Team MSTC
Team MSTC (pronounced "mystic") is graduate team from Beacon Academy. Members Mauve.jpg|'M'''auve Kruczynski Leader Neo Shade.png|'S'hade McAlister Second-in-command Ruby David_Tennant_1.jpg|'T'homas Flint Member Jaune Blank_Profile.png|'C''' Partners *Mauve Kruczynski and Shade McAlister became partners in the Emerald Forest after TBD. *Thomas Flint and C became partners after the death of his original partner and soulmate, Celandine Kirkland. C was a new student who had transferred from Mistral who replaced their fallen teammate. Weapons Mauve Kruczynski's weapon is called "Night Runner". : In its main form it is a lightweight sword which she keeps strapped onto her back in its sheath. The sheath, in a similar manner to Lucius Malfoy's cane from the Harry Potter series, is able to block minor attacks (i.e. not those as the result of a Semblance). Its secondary form allows it to split into two separate twin swords. This enables her to make the choice between single or dual handed combat to take advantage of her ambidexterity in a situation. Its final form is a sniper rifle; she does regret not choosing a form that allows her slightly more ranged combat, but the sight does allow her to line up her shot and increase its accuracy. Shade McAlister's weapons are called "TBD". : Shade's weapons are a sword whip and a pistol; both separate. Thomas Flint's weapon is unnamed. : Thomas wields two twin knives that he can spin into to twin pistols. He never named them, thinking that the naming of weapons meant you were attached to them and you wouldn't be willing to lose them. Since Thomas' knives can be thrown... attachment to them would possibly be a bad thing. C's weapon is called "TBD". : WIP Semblances Mauve Kruczynski's semblance is called "Emotionally Charged". In addition, she also possesses the powers of the Summer Maiden, having inherited them at the age of seventeen. Because Mauve is known for feeling emotions very vividly - anger, happiness, sadness, all of them - to the point they all blend into one raging mess at times, these emotions and the energy that comes with them provides her with bonus strength / speed for her attacks, meaning her teammates often try to rile her up or recall a memory that makes her feel something specific. However, this energy needs to be directed into the right attacks, otherwise she can quickly burn herself out. Shade McAlister's semblance is called "TBD". WIP Thomas Flint's semblance is called "Traitorous Copy". Thomas can create a copy of their opponent to briefly fight on his side of a battle. He generally can't keep the copy around for longer than 5 minutes before he has to let it go or risk not being able to finish the fight because he's too drained to continue fighting. He won't be able to summon it again for another 30 minutes or once again, being too drained to continue fighting. C's semblance is called "TBD". WIP Battle Strategies WIP Missions Taken WIP Trivia *Their former teammate that occupied the 'C' slot, Celandine Kirkland, was killed by bandits on their first solo mission as a team in third year. It's believed that the bandits attacked the group due to Mauve inheriting the powers of the Summer Maiden, but Mauve and Thomas both blame themselves for Celandine's death. **Thomas and Celandine were soulmates. Mauve had a brief, short-lived crush on Celandine which died out near-immediately upon finding out the nature of the other two's relationship. *Mauve currently holds the position of Headmistress of Beacon Academy - Shade is her combat instructor, and Thomas teaches Combat Medicine. The four have not been out on an ''official ''solo mission together since the death of Celandine, but they graduated anyway due to special circumstances. *The four members of MSTC were the oddballs of their Beacon Academy initiate class, initially ostracized from the rest of their classmates; which the team quickly learnt to thrive on rather than let it dampen their spirits. Mauve, due to the deaths of her previous six siblings and parents, was known as the "bad luck charm." Shade always seemed to get himself injured and had odd habits. Thomas and Celandine just had each other, perhaps people were merely jealous. Category:Teams Category:Graduated Teams Category:Ruby Category:Beacon Academy Teams Category:Carnarvan Category:DYSUTOPIA's Tardis